trainstationfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kategori:Naboer
Neighbours are friends in the game you can trade gold , materials , and XP with. Neighbours can be a big part of TrainStation's gameplay. Although the game never requires any player to have neighbours, they can help make the game more fun in several ways. Adding neighbours will also progress your Social Achievements. __TOC__ Adding Neighbours Every player starts with Mr. Bill as their only neighbour. If a player connects the game to Facebook, Google+, or via the Pixel Federation Portal, this allows for more neighbours. When logging in through Facebook/Google+, any friends also playing TS via those platforms will automatically show up in the game. When playing with a Portal account, you can add players using the green Invite Friends button in-game (see above) or via the Portal's Player Profile page. When connecting with your Facebook account, the player can play via the Portal or play directly on Facebook. However, some (high level) items are only available when logging in through the Portal. Visiting Neighbours Visiting neighbours is as easy on clicking on their portrait in the neighbour bar. This takes the player to a view of their Main Station. Newly added neighbours will have a gold star next to their level. Visiting them the first time offers a small gold and material reward and helps complete the Social Spirit achievement. Sending Gifts Sending gifts is part of being a good neighbour. Gifts can be sent to each neighbour at least once per day and to Mr. Bill too. One of the Social Achievements require you to send gifts to neighbours. Having more neighbours will help you complete this set of achievements more quickly. Note: Sending gifts do not use your gold or material, it is send from Mr. Bill's never ending storage. Receiving Gifts Since you're a good neighbour and send gifts every day, your neighbours will return the favour and send gifts to you. This not only gives you free resources and interesting game items (such as Moose Transport), but it also helps you earn the Bounty Hunter achievement. Sending Trains Sending International Trains to neighbours loaded with passenger/mail wagons / / (to send gold), cargo wagons (to send materials), or Special Wagons (to send XP) will help those neighbours. And, usually they will return the favor. Purchasing the Trainroute Planner extensions will allow the player to send each train to up to 8 recipients at once. Receiving Trains When neighbours send their own International Trains, the player can collect gold , materials and/or XP . These trains will wait in the player's station for up to 24 hours. There is an IT History button within the Train Manager's International Trains tab that will show the player details on the last 30 IT trains received from neighbours. Neighbour Express Trains Every 23.5 hours, Express Trains appear at randomly selected neighbour's stations. When Express Trains are available, a small clock icon will appear next to the neighbour's avatar. These Express Trains give you extra money, materials, and XP. The One-Click-Unload extension make this much easier and faster. It also helps you with the Express Master achievements. The 23.5 hour timer is reset upon collecting all trains from Mr. Bill. The number of clock icons that appear each time is based on the total number of neighbours the player has. Take the square root of the total number of neighbours and add 2. For example, if you have 100 neighbours in game, you should see about (√100 + 2) 12 clocks (including Mr. Bill). Both the clock and chest icon can appear at the same neighbour. HINT: If you have a large amount of neighbours, and if playing in a web browser, you can use your mouse scroll wheel to scroll through your neighbour bar quickly. NOTE:'''On the Android App and iPhone Apps, the player does not have to visit neighbour stations. Just click on the "Collect" in the Friends tab. Neighbour Chests Every few hours, a player can collect a Chest from up to five neighbour stations. When a Chest is available, a small chest icon will appear next the neighbour's avatar. The Enhanced Chests extension increases these rewards by 50%. Chests replaced Mail Packages with the Game Update. These Chests typically award a large amount of Mail . So, since the player has deliver nearly pieces of mail for the Postmaster achievement, having many neighbours will makes this much easier. Both the clock and chest icon can appear at the same neighbour. Neighbour Mail Packages Every 12 hours, the player can collect mail packages from neighbour stations. When Mail Packages are available, a small mail icon will appear next to the neighbour's avatar. The One-Click-Mail extension makes this very fast and simple. Neighbour Mail Packages were removed with the Game Update. Abandoned Stations If a neighbour does not play for 2-3 days, a blue ZZZ icon will appear over their avatar in the neighbour bar (only when playing in a web browser). These stations are considered abandoned. Upon visiting an abandoned station, the player "wakes the neighbour up" which awards 500 of a random material. This material will be sent to your gift box from Mr. Bill. '''NOTE: There is a known bug in the game where some active players show up with ZZZ icons. Removing Neighbours Removing neighbours can be difficult. Neighbours added via the Portal can be removed easily from the Portal's Profile Page (they can be blocked from sending invites as well). However, neighbours gained via Facebook/Google+ are automatic as long as they have their game attached to their profile. If they remove their game, or are no longer the player's friend, they will usually disappear. This has proven to not always be effective, and a ticket to Support may be required.